


Second Life (Illustrations)

by Sejitsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sejitsu/pseuds/Sejitsu
Summary: Illustrations for the KakaIru Big Bang 2020 fic, Second Life.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: KakaIru Big Bang 2020





	Second Life (Illustrations)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the fic itself as well! <3 
> 
> [Second Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741314)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/546da223a0c64c9b39cee5264a9e26dc/64a8a8d55c49b4a7-a3/s2048x3072/383635f7ed3c3077b5f670f09774a46de77e197f.jpg)


End file.
